Ice Cream
by pondertheworld
Summary: Ikarishipping! What happens when you mix ice cream with Dawn and Paul? I think you know!


This fic is a thank you for the thousand hits plus to my profile! Thank you everyone! -smiles- Oh, this _may_ be cliché too, depending on the way you look at it.

Paul is OOC! Again! -shakes head-

Disclaimer and claimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters... but I do own the idea of this fic. Keep that in mind, all you stealers! -shakes fist- Don't steal - it isn't very nice!

--

"Oi! Dawn, what are you doing?" Ash yelled, running over to his friend. Said friend currently had her hands on her hips, and was staring into one of many shop windows. Ash stopped abruptly next to Dawn, and looked up at the shops name.

"Ashiteru aisukuri-mu..." He muttered, looking inside the shop. Little kids were gorging themselves in ice cream, while their parents blushed a bright red color, humiliated at their children's behavior. Ash giggled slightly, remembering when he was like that. He broke out of his thoughts when he felt Dawn tugging at his arm.

"Can we go inside, Ash? I haven't had ice cream in the longest time!" Dawn begged, pulling his arm more. Ash rolled his eyes, then nodded, following an ecstatic Dawn into the colorful ice cream store.

--

Paul cursed his many ancestors as a rabid Mankey chased him around the entire city of Veilstone. He had been running for 20 minutes now, and he was getting tired.

'_I shouldn't have left my Pokeballs in the hotel room. I shouldn't of taken that route in the park in the first place,' _He thought furiously, chastising himself. Paul heard the Mankey screech, and he quickened his pace. '_I need to find somewhere to go in quickly...' _Paul skidded around a corner, avoiding as many people as he could, with the crazy Mankey still following him.

"CRAP!" He yelled, startling a group of women, causing them to scurry away. Paul grimaced, hearing the Mankey come closer. Paul heard a ringing sound, and saw a door to a shop being opened. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Paul changed his current 'fast jog' into a sprint, grabbing the door and closing it behind him as he entered the shop. He sighed, closing his eyes, then leaning against the door.

He opened them when he remembered where he was. Blinking, he saw the sympathetic stares of customers in the ice cream shop he was in. He wondered why they were looking at him so, then jumped when he heard some loud screeching. Turning around, he saw the Mankey scratching at the window display, trying hard to get in. Paul sweatdropped, then turned his attention to an old man that had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looky here, son. That there Mankey doesn't look like it's going to give up anytime soon, so I recommend waiting for a bit in this here ice cream shop of mine, okay?" The elder said, tapping his walking stick on the ground for emphasis to what he had just said. Paul narrowed his eyes then nodded , and the old man walked away, satisfied. Paul took a look around the ice cream shop, his mouth watering at the sight of little kids eating various kinds of the sugar filled sweet. He reached into his pocket for some Poke dollars, and walked up to the counter, taking note of the sign that said the shop proudly offered one hundred forty nine kinds of ice cream.

'Mm._.. Classic Vanilla, or Yogurt Blast? Creamy Caramel, or Watermelon Rush?' _He thought, observing the all of the different flavors. '_I have a lot of time,'_ he glanced towards the window, which the Mankey was still attacking, '_So I'll take my time to decide the best flavor.' _

_--_

Ash's eyes widened with surprise at the sight of his rival looking at the ice cream in the shop Dawn and him had entered not but ten minutes ago. His surprise quickly turned into a childish anger. '_Of all the ice cream shops in this gigantic city, why did he have to go and chose this one? There are plenty of others out there.' _Ash looked outside, as if to prove his point to himself. What he saw scared him. A Mankey was banging frantically against the glass, and although it wasn't succeeding, Ash still trembled in fear. He clutched his hat, remembering the Mankey in the Kanto region that had stolen his hat and decided to keep it. Even though he got it back, he still had a huge phobia of Mankeys (and Primeapes.)

Dawn stopped licking her cone to notice Ash trembling. She followed his line of vision and gazed at the Mankey with an amused expression on her face. "Scared of a harmless Mankey, Ash?"

"I'd hardly call that Mankey harmless," Ash muttered under his breath, taking a lick of his cone. "And so what if I am?" He crossed his arms, then glared at Dawn, who was laughing.

"Ha ha! You're so funny, Ash,"

"Hey!"

Dawn licked her cone, and looked towards the counter to see Paul purchasing a Rainbow Sherbet triple-stacked cone. She blushed, and averted her eyes to the Mankey again. Ash noticed this, and smirked.

"Does Dee-Dee fancy Pauly-pooh bear?" Dawn wrinkled her nose at the nicknames, and now Ash started to laugh.

"Shut up, Ash! I'll tell everyone how you fancy Miss Mist if you don't SHUT UP!" She yelled, smashing his cone into his face. It helped to cool down his uncontrolled blushing. Ash stood up, still blushing.

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash off my face. I'll be right back." Ash turned towards the back of the store, and walked towards the Men's restroom, with people giggling at the amount of ice cream on his face. Dawn nodded after Ash had left, and searched the shop to see if she could find where Paul was seated.

She found him eating his cone with his eyes closed a couple of tables away from hers. She blushed again, and studied her cone. '_Should I go talk to him? No... I should just stay here. It's better to observe these types of guys from afar anyway.'_ With that thought still fresh in her mind, she settled herself deeper into her seat, settling her gaze on Paul.

--

'_Mm... I'm glad I chose this flavor. It's so good.' _Paul thought, enjoying the taste of his cone. He continued to lick it until he felt a gaze fall on his body. Yes, _his body._ He opened his eyes abruptly, and scanned the area around him for the owner of the gaze. His sharp purple eyes landed on a scared looking Dawn.

'_Feh...' _He thought, closing his eyes again. _'It's only that troublesome girl, Dawn whats-her-last-name.' _He licked his cone again, then smirked. '_I wonder... What would she do if I paid her a visit over there? She obviously likes me... I mean, who wouldn't; and I admit that she isn't that bad looking herself._' He imagined her short mini-skirt exposing her long legs, his mouth watering again. Paul stood up, clutching his cone tighter before walking towards Dawn's table.

--

Dawn had panicked when Paul looked at her. She didn't know why he had; maybe he had felt her gaze on his body or something. _'I couldn't help myself,'_ She licked her cone. '_He's just too hot.'_

Dawn was so lost in her thoughts about Paul that she didn't notice the said person sit himself down across from her. She heard a slight cough, and she broke out of her thoughts to see Paul sitting across from her, his left eyebrow raised.

"Eep!" She screamed, jumping up suddenly, her cone flying out of her hands straight into a trash bin. She gazed at the trash bin before looking a Paul, who was suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Didn't know you were that coordinated." He smirked, licking his cone. Dawn flushed, and sat down, crossing her arms. He looked at the girl and blinked. She was pouting, her lower lip protruding further than usual. Paul wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she looked very cute like that. 'Mm._.. let me fix this situation.'_

He sighed before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a handful of Poke dollars. He straightened them out with one hand before sliding them over to Dawn. She blinked before picking up the money, observing it with a hint of happiness.

"Is this so I can buy more ice cream?" She asked. Paul nodded, and she squealed. He winced. "Ooh, thank you thank you thank you!" Dawn squealed again, then leaned down and kissed Paul on the cheek. Blushing, she pulled away, and whispered another thank you before running off to the counter.

Paul merely blinked. _'So she does have feelings for me... this makes it a whole lot easier then.'_ Paul stood up, chomping down the remainder of his ice cream cone before walking over to Dawn.

--

_'I can't believe I kissed Paul... What was I thinking? If I keep this up, then he'll know that I like him!' _Dawn thought angrily. She walked up to the counter, and slapped down the money, ordering a triple chocolate cone. _'I don't care if my face breaks out, I just want to gorge myself now!'_ She took a couple of furious licks out of her cone before she felt hands grab her roughly from her shoulders. Dawn turned around, and was about to yell at her "attacker" when she noticed it was Paul.

"Oh... It's just you, Paul." She muttered, licking her cone.

"Yep... just me." Paul grabbed Dawn again, and pressed their mouths together softly. Dawn blinked in surprise as she felt Paul's warm tongue open her mouth slightly. After he slipped his tongue in her mouth, Dawn realized that she needed to kiss back.

"Mm... Paul..." She mumbled, dropping her ice cream cone onto the ground so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Paul, in response to that, wrapped his arms around her waist.

_'Hmm... This tastes better than any ice cream...' _They both thought, moving closer together.

--

"Stupid women and their tempers, espe- Ooh, what's this?" Ash stopped a couple of feet away from the counter, where he could see his rival and his friend passionately kissing. Ash shook his head, then smirked evilly.

"I knew this would happen eventually... but alas, I have to get revenge on Dawn. Oh, and Paul. He's beat me too many times..." He frowned, then made his way towards the entrance of the shop. The Mankey was still there, waiting for someone to open the door to the shop so it could go inside and attack the person that bothered it.

'_Here it goes!' _Ash opened the door, and the Mankey immediately ran inside, howling. Paul and Dawn broke their kissing, and glared at Ash simultaneously before they were attacked by the Mankey.

"ASH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

--

Well, there's a one-shot from me! -smiles-

Hmm... The ending was rushed and Paul was OOC... but it was good, right?

Flareon: Yep!

Me: Aw, thanks Flareon! -cuddles with Flareon-

Again, this was a thank you fic for the thousand plus hits I've got for my profile! Thank you everyone so so much!

pondertheworld

P.S. Oh yeah! If you see any mistakes, or if you have some suggestions, please tell me in a review or in a PM!


End file.
